


Anniversary

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and you celebrate your first anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Excitement filled your heart as you walked the short way home after work. It was your one year anniversary with Victor and you wondered what he’d planned for you. Since you’d been working a late shift at the diner, Victor had promised to arrange something special for the two of you. The time was already past 22.00 when you opened the door to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend and instantly the lavished smell of roses hit your nostrils. Wide-eyed you stared around the room illuminated by the soft glow of candle lights through out the place and several dussin of yellow roses filled the room. A warm smile spread across your lips as you walked inside.

_He remembered! He remembered your favourite roses._

“Hey babe.” Victor sauntered towards you, looking sexy as ever in black jeans and a black shirt with a few buttons open, showing of a bit of his hairless chest. Before you’d time to reply, he cupped your cheeks and drew you in for a kiss, his soft lips brushing lightly against yours before his tongue tasted your lip, demanding entrance. Happily, you gave it, parted your lips as you felt your knees weaken underneath you at the feel of his amazing lips and his body pressed against yours. Your hands snaked around his neck and you moaned into the kiss. Victor smirked against your lips before releasing them and you grunted in disappointment. He only chuckled and pecked your nose with his finger.

“Welcome home baby.” he said softly before helping you of with your coat and hung it up.

“Thanks,” you breathed, still affected by his wanting kiss. You collected your growing desire and smiled warmly. “So tell me, what have you planned for tonight?” The curiosity in your voice couldn’t be hidden and your sparkling eyes looked with anticipation at him.

“A-a-a…not so fast.” he said as he took your hand and lead you to the bathroom and opened the door. Confused, you frowned as you wondered what he was up to. “First of all, I have tapped a nice and warm bath for you. So go on inside and relax and enjoy your bath, while I fix everything out here. Okay babe?”

You could only stare at him, to surprised were you by this sweet action of his. Now, it wasn’t unusual for him to be caring and sweet against you, in fact, you were the only one he would be like that with. But never could you imagine something like this.

As his hands rested on your shoulders, he led you inside and you thought the sight before couldn’t be topped. But oh, so wrong you were. A single candle light spread a warm and soft glow over the room and yellow rose petals floated on the still water. The lavender and vanilla scent of your bath oil filled the air and it reached your nostrils, immediately soothing your senses.

“Victor, this is amazing.” Your voice barely a whisper as you looked astonished around the room.

“You deserve it baby,” he rasped in your ear, causing a sweet shiver down your spine. God! How you wished his planned included something in the bedroom. But knowing Victor, you were positive it did.

“Now, get in the bath and relax and I will get everything ready in the living room,” he leaned into your ear and whispered, “and in the bedroom.”

Instantly, a blush swept over your face and that knot dancing in your belly jetted down between your legs. Victor noticed your blush and chuckled lowly before he left a single kiss on your nape and left you wanting for more. Hastily, you disrobed and stepped inside the warm water. Slowly you sank your tired muscles down into the soothing warmness of the water and soon your entire body was relaxed, filled with serenity from the scented oil.

You didn’t know how long you’d been in the bath, you dozed off in the sweet embrace of the warmth that surrounded you and only woke up when you felt movement in the water. Opening your eyes, you looked straight into Victor’s dark and mischievous gaze on the other side of the tub.

“I thought you were going to fix things out there?” you asked with a smirk ghosting your lips.

“Yeah…well, I’m finished. Now come over here.” Victor smirked back at you and you moved over to him, your back resting against his chest.

“You know how much I love you, right?” he purred against your neck, softly kissing your sensitive skin.

“Yes,” you breathed and closed your eyes as you leaned your head back against his shoulder, “but you can tell me as many times as you like.”

Victor smiled against your skin, “I will. I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives.”

You sighed blissfully as you turned your head to catch his lips in a loving kiss. You were the happiest as you could be and you didn’t want to change a single thing.


End file.
